Such multi-deck vehicles of elevator installations conventionally include a common car frame, in which at least two cars are integrated and which is arranged to be movable or displaceable along guide rails in an elevator shaft. This common car frame is coupled by way of a support means with a drive and optionally also with a counterweight.
Multi-deck vehicles of that kind are known from, for example, the documents EP 1 342 690 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,305 B2, WO 98/09906 A1 and WO 2005/014460 A1. In the multi-deck vehicles disclosed in these documents in each instance different devices for changing a spacing between adjacent cars and/or adjusting a floor of a car are provided, so that these multi-deck vehicles can be used in elevator shafts with different floor spacings or in an elevator shaft with variable or imprecise floor spacings.